The invention is directed to a vane pump which uses at least one vane in combination with spring type sealing elements. A vane pump of this general type is known in which the sealing elements have on the one hand sealing strips an on the other particular spring elements, by means of which pressure is exerted against the sealing strips. Sealing elements of this kind are of relatively high expense, and they are complicated and costly.